Percy Jackson and the Trivia's
by blackcloudsandsilverlinings
Summary: Welcome to this question and answer session! Every new chapter, I will be picking at random any character from the Percy Jackson series and you get to ask them anything, but only to them! Make the questions interesting and be creative please! They will answer ANYTHING your heart desires in no less than 7 sentences.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I decided to create an ask fanfiction, but this will be different. I will be writing down all the names of the characters in the PJO+HOO series and I will put them in a bag. I will draw the characters and pick them out. Whoever I pick, you guys can ask them questions, but only to that person. After I run out of the characters, I will choose a topic such as: war, clothes, love, power, water, etc., then you get to ask the characters about that particular topic only. Let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO nor the HOO series. All characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

The first character is...KRONOS!

*Applause*

Kronos: Why have you summoned me?

Me: Oh, to ask you questions and you have to answer it!

Kronos: Says who...mortal?

Me: Me. _Duh_.

Kronos: Why you little-

Me: Fire away guys!

 **Make your questions as creative as possible, please! Use your imagination! He'll answer anything!**


	2. Spotlight: Kronos!

**Hey guys! Questions are up so let's begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO nor HOO, nor any of their characters. All rights to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Dear Kronos,**

 **Dude how did you have the idiots mind to swallow 6 KIDS (God$)!** **Obviously, you must have known there immortal!** **Were you Not Thinking It all the way through?** **Of course, it must have been really fun for them to he crammed inside of your stomach, and they** **total** **wanted to stay I there (sarcasm was included)**

 **See ya,**

 **IHeartHerosOfOlympus**

 **P.S. do titans poop, because wouldn't Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Poseidon, and Hades end up in the toilet bowl**

Dear IHeartHerosofOlympus,

Oh, we have a sarcastic one here. Listen up mortal, I tolerate no disrespect from anyone. I would watch your tone if I were you, because if you piss me off, no one will be able to save you. If I attempted to kill them, it would make me look bad. I admit that I didn't think it all the way through. There might have been better alternatives to disposing them like maybe casting them to Tartarus, though my wife Rhea would have found a way to bring them back. How dare she go against me? And yes, what fun they had in my stomach. And are you asking if titans defecate? What do you think? Do you really want to know the answer? We had to eat food, and where would all the food go? After I ate them, I could only drink liquid!

-Kronos

* * *

 **Dear Kronos,**

 **How did it feel when Luke turned good and died so you couldn't win the war?**

 **Geekly Chic Chick**

Dear Geekly Chic Chick,

You do not know how mad I felt. I felt so angry when Luke dared to fight for control. I was at this point ready to incinerate everything and everyone in my path if I had the chance. I was also so close to achieving my full form, when that blasted Chase girl dare reminded Luke of a promise. When I reform I will search all of this world to find Jackson and Chase and make them suffer for all eternity. They are a chip on my shoulder, a thorn in my side and when Luke fought for control, rage clouded me. So yeah. Imagine someone killed your family and your friends in the worst way possible. Multiply your rage by infinity and even that won't come close to how mad I felt.

-Kronos

* * *

 **Dear Kronos,**

 **Why do you hate Percy so much?**

 **rileylana16**

Dear Riley,

Perseus Jackson?! Why do I hate him? Isn't it obvious, mortal? He first had the guts to refuse being my host, then he foiled my plan for taking over the world. If he had been killed or better yet, been my host, there was an extremely huge chance that I would win. Though, don't give him all the credit. That girl Annabeth Chase convinced Luke of an old promise and she also, I hate very much. Yes, I hate Perseus Jackson, but I hate the others as well, like those annoying demigods and the gods. If it weren't for them, I would be ruling the entire universe and no one would be there to stop me. Now, I am scattered thinly across the Earth. If I rise again...I will not fail.

-Kronos

* * *

 **Dear Kronos,**

 **What do gods taste like? Are they really sweet or sour?**

 **Jazz**

Dear Jazz,

What an interesting question! Let's see, my eldest son Hades tasted stale and raw. I did not have fun digesting him. My eldest daughter Hestia tasted sweet, an appetizer sweet, not a main course sweet. She was basically an appetizer, and Hera and Demeter were the main courses. They tasted really sweet and Demeter tasted like fruits and berries. My second son Poseidon tasted very salty, and no wonder he got the sea. And remember that this was before the lots were drawn, so Poseidon tasting salty influenced the decision of him getting sea, not the other way around! I would have preferred not to eat my children, but it was prophesied that they would overthrow me, so I ate them, although I wish I could have done something else like make them fade for all eternity...

-Kronos

* * *

 **Dear Kronos,**

 **Do you have any half blood children?**

 **Helen**

Dear Helen,

Unfortunately, I do not have any half blood kids. I've only had kids during "The Golden Age." If I had a kid during the time I possessed Luke Castellen, would be pretty awkward because it his body and...I will stop right there to avoid going into more detail. Anyways, my duties were a higher priority than finding love. Maybe when I had won and assumed my true form and this world settled down, then I might have thought of siring more children. Though, if I try and sire new kids, there would always be the possibility of them trying to overthrow me like I did to my father Ouranos and just like my son did to me. So no, I do not have any demigod children although I don't know if it would be cool or weird if I did.

-Kronos

* * *

 **Thank you guys! Here is the next being that will answer this question!**

 **TARTARUS!**

 **Information: While Tartarus is the name of a location where the Titans were imprisoned, there is a primordial god by that name as well. Through Gaea, Tartarus fathered Typhon and the Giants. In _The House of Hades_ , the personification of Tartarus appeared in physical form where he makes a remark about Gaea's awakening. Percy and Annabeth fought Tartarus until Iapetus and Damasen sacrificed themselves so that Percy and Annabeth can get out of the Underworld.  
**

 **Ask away!**


	3. Spotlight: Tartarus!

**Hello! Welcome to part 2! Say hi to Tartarus!**

 **And FanGirls: Normally, it's just random, the character choosing, but just this once, I'll let it slide and to Katie Gardner for you.**

 *** signifies a guest review and might have not appeared yet on the reviews section.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO nor HOO, nor any of their characters. All rights to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Tartarus,**

 **How did It feel when you went to destroy the half-bloods?**

 **-Twitterbirdd**

Dear Twitterbirdd,

I felt great. I had finally gotten a personification and I guess it felt a bit strange. Why, if I was at full power, I would've crushed those puny half bloods. They are really lucky that they had my idiot of a son Damasen and that annoying titan Iapetus to sacrifice themselves to hold me back. My wife Gaea was put to sleep again. And to those of you who don't know, Gaea was one of my flings. The raw power emanating from me, felt very great, but I felt a bit uncomfortable as it wasn't my true form. As I said before, if it had been my true form, they would have been destroyed the very presence of me.

-Tartarus

* * *

 **Dear Tartarus,**  
 **I am the Queen of the Universe**  
 **You are under my command, How does this make you feel measly immortal thing**  
 **Also, when Annabeth and Percy escaped, why didn't you like blast them to peices, Seriously whats your problem dude**  
 **Stop, You ain't good enough to talk to moi.**  
 **Sincerely,**  
 **IHeartHerosOfOlympus (Queen of the universe)**  
 **P.S. Sassyness was included**

IHeartHerosOfOlympus,

What?! You dare speak to me like that?! I am a primordial, a fricking primordial! How dare you speak to me like that. You have no right to speak to your elders like that and you? The queen of the universe? I highly doubt you'd even last a second against me. And I am under no one's command. It is pathetic, yet amusing to see how a mortal thinks they are much greater and powerful than me. I would have blasted those pathetic demigods, but Damasen and Iapetus was there to stop me. And remember that I wasn't in my full strength, so I might have been extremely powerful, but it wasn't even half of my power. And I think it should be the other way around, mortal. You are not good enough to talk to me!

-Tartarus

* * *

 **Dear Tartarus,**

 **Will you f*** me?**

 **-Horny and Salty**

Dear Horny and Salty,

What is your problem?! Unfortunately, that won't be happening any time soon because there are a lot of obstacles. Let me list them for you. Firstly, you are a mortal and I am a primordial. That is a big no-no. Secondly, you will have to first find me in the deepest pits of Tartarus and I highly doubt you will be able to make it to the underworld, unless you have clear sight. Third of all, my very presence would crush you, so I don't show myself to mortals. Those are some of the reasons why that won't be happening. OR maybe, you asked me this to see what response I would give. Either way, not happening buddy!

-Tartarus

* * *

 **And that's it! Poor Tartarus! XD**

 **Though I can't blame you readers. Anyways, next is Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter! Ask away!**


	4. Spotlight: Katie Gardner

**Hell guys! Questions are in, so let's get started!  
**

 *** signifies a guest review and might have not appeared yet on the reviews section.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO nor HOO, nor any of their characters. All rights to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Dear Katie,**  
 **Rumor has it that you are in 'love' with Travis Stoll. Now. if Connor were to prank you, what would your reaction be?**  
 **Thanking You,**  
 **Forever13andNothingElse.**  
 **P.S I personally ship Tratie(You and Travis)**

Dear Forever13andNothingElse,

Rumor?! What? Me with him? Come on people, that will never happen. Do not believe those rumors, please. I would never love Travis, nor Connor. Please explain when I ever acted lovey dovey to Travis? Hmm, never! All I did was get mad at him for pranking me. I could never ever imagine myself in love with..with...that abomination! I'm sorry, but that will never happen, unless Aphrodite interferes with my love life...crap, why did I just say that? :'O Anyways, onward to the second question. If Connor pranked me, then I would kill him. No biggey! Actually, if any of them prank me, I wouldn't hesitate to badly maul them. And I think they are targeting the Demeter cabin because...well, have you heard about Demeter wilting the flowers because Hermes kept on ignoring her calls? I think they are pranking us because of that and if that's the case, wow. I mean it's just a rivalry between our parents. They just have to let it go.

-Katie

* * *

 **Dear Katie,**  
 **Do you eat cereal?**  
 **Does it bother you that your mom is obsessed over cereal? I get that she's the goddess of cereal and stuff, but you don't see Poseidon forcing people to go swimming in the ocean, do you?**  
 **And what's up with Travis? *wink wink***  
 **nocerealplease**

 **-toomanyfandoms123**

Dear Toomanyfandoms123,

I was excited when I saw no Travis question, but when I read the end, I almost wanted to cry. Let's answer the question in order. Yes, I eat cereal. I eat cereal every day for breakfast. Because, I love cereal and my mother. Yes. Even, though I love cereal, her obsession sometimes drives the whole cabin crazy. You have a point with Poseidon. Also, Apollo doesn't force his children to create haikus, though, if he did...the whole camp would go crazy. And what's up with Travis? Well, it's just that he is SO annoying. He and his twin brother Connor, whom I sometimes still have trouble recognizing. Yeah, they drive me nuts and I'd rather be forced to spend time with my mother and listen to her lecture of cereal, rather than even think of going on a date with Travis or Connor.

-Katie

* * *

 **Katie,**

 **Do you believe in Tratie? ;)**

 **-Twitterbirdd**

Dear Twitterbirdd,

NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I'm sorry, but I do not believe Tratie at all. Is that what you mortals call our pairing now? Tratie? Very smart, but Tratie was never meant to be. I'd rather be paired up with Percy Jackson than with Travis or Connor. Yeah, sorry about that, I don't mean that. I was just very frustrated by the prospect of me and Travis. The least thing I need is drama. Can we stray from this subject a bit? I have to say, I love your username. Maybe the birdd was typo? Or you did that on purpose, but I love birds. They are gentle animals. Well some birds. My favorite bird is the...well, it's hard to decide! :)

Anyways, remember this Twitterbirdd: I do NOT believe in Tratie. Thank you! :D

-Katie

* * *

 **Katie,**

 **Why do you only yell at Travis? I mean, usually Connor helped do the prank. What is your favorite kind of cereal?**

 **-RileyLana16**

Dear Riley,

Well, I don't ONLY yell at Travis. There was this time where I scolded Connor when he suggested that they raid a store during the Second Titan War. And who says that I only yell at Travis? Oh, I know! Those people who think I have feelings for...him! You could notice that everyone above you asked me something that had to do with Travis. I'm exhausted of keep on saying this word: NO! Please, enough with those Tratie questions because my answer is and always will be: NO! And favorite kind of cereal? I absolutely love Lucky Charms. Can't go wrong with them? I mean, have you tasted those marshmallows? They are so delicious. What cereal do you like?

-Katie

* * *

 **To ?,**

 **Well, because Tartarus won't f*** me with his big a** d***, will you f*** me Connor? Maybe Travis too? How about both of you? ;)**

 **H*** and Salty**

H*** and Salty,

Hey, hey, hey! How dare you? First of all, this is my time, second, they will not do that kind of act with you! Do you hear me?! How dare you suggest this? How freaking dare you! I will kill both of them if they even accept to do _that_ with you. And no, I am not saying this because I am jealous or anything! Just a warning, do not even think about suggesting this to the boys who have girlfriends or they will be up your throat, before you can say, "Cereal." I'm being serious.

-An enraged Katie

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!  
**

 **The next contestant is...**

 **HADES!**


End file.
